Confessions
by kurisukuroko
Summary: Kageyama is a scary and annoying guy, so Hinata decided to confess through the best (worst) way possible, by hitting the back of Kageyama’s head with a volleyball.


Idiotic Confessions

Kageyama is a scary and annoying guy, so Hinata decided to confess through the best (worst) way possible, by hitting the back of Kageyama's head with a volleyball.

Hinata groaned for what seemed to be twentieth time that day. He's been all awkward since morning and Kageyama's scolding did little to no good at all. And it also did no good that the cause of Hinata's oddness was a certain genius setter that was his partner.

"Gah!" he muttered to himself. "Stupid heart, falling for that moron. What did I see in him anyway?"

It was a question he always asked himself. Why did he fall for him?

"Stupid, stupid Shoyo." he grumbled, scowling. "Now I can't even practice like normal when he's around. Tch. What a pain."

" _Dare ga, boke_?"

 _Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come, was it? Well damn._ , Hinata thought, squeaking in suprise. Then he turned around slowly like a rusted machine.

"Y-yo, K-kageyama." he stammered in fear. "W-what can I do f-for y-you?"

"Oi," Kageyama said leaning a bit forward with an expression akin to worry. "What's wrong with you?"

"E-eh?" the orange-haired spiker squeaked. "Ah! _Nandemonai desu_!"

" _Usotsuki_." Kageyama said, raising a brow in question. "Spit it out, _Hinata-Boke._ "

Hinata's sweat dropped. "It's nothing really!" he declared to the setter, shaking his head and hands to make his point. "I was just worried about practice, that's all!! Yeah, practice!!"

Kageyama's usual scowl deepened. "Eek!" Hinata squeaked. "I mean about the new attack!! Yeah, the attack! I mean, someone might get hit on the head again, right??"

Kageyama cocked his head to the side, but didn't question the fluffy cinnamon roll any further. Then his brows furrowed.

"You better be focused at practice, idiot." he said, leaning away and turning towards the way of his classroom. "I don't want to get hit by a stray ball because of your stupidity, again."

"O-of course!" Hinata exclaimed in fear, nodding.

"Hm." Kageyama hummed before walking towards his classroom.

" _Hugwaaaahh_..." Hinata took a deep, trembling breath once Kageyama was out of his sight. "That was close. Kuso kokoro, stop beating fast like _gwaah_ and _fwoosh_ and _doki doki_ around him, will ya?"

Unbeknownst to him, the said boy was still in earshot, listening to his words, smiling all the while.

"Tanaka-san! Nice kill!"

"Noya, nice receive!"

"Nice block!"

"Cover!"

The Karasuno gymnasium echoed with the boy's volleyball team's practice. And everything was going well, that is until...

" _Urk_!"

" _Eeek_!!"

The rest of Karasuno's Boy's Volleyball Club turned towards the first year freak duo, only to find the smaller pale-faced and trembling and Kageyama rubbing the back of his head.

"Hinata." the raven drawled. "I told you to focus, didn't I, _Boke_?"

Hinata nods all too quickly.

"What were you aiming for, hm Hinata?" the setter asked him. "I did tell you not to hit my head, did I?"

" _Eeeek_!!" Hinata squeaked. "Yes, I am very sorry! I am an idiot. I have little to no sense at all. And my receives, serves and blocks suck. I still have a lot of years to catch up on to be the best ace.

" I am in love with my setter named Kageyama Tobio, and he doesn't know that. I love tamago kake gohan. I love volleyball. I love meatbuns. And, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Sorry!"

The team's jaw dropped, taking in the sight of Hinata breaking down and his words. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. They were overwhelmed by the boy's ramblings.

Hinata kept on bowing down, rambling facts on and on and apologizing profusely, then proceeding to run- no, more like sprint out of the gym.

"Eh?" Suga asked, blinking. "What just happened?"

"I think he just indirectly confessed to the King." Tsukishima stated, smirking.

"Nice one, Tsukki." Yamaguchi piped in.

"C-conf-fessed?" Asahi stuttered out his question.

"Uwah," Noya exclaimed. " _Sugoi yo ne_ , Shouyou! I didn't know he had it in him!"

"That's right, Noyassan!" Tanaka cried, tears spilling out. "He has the courage to confess his love to his beloved unlike us, Noyassan!"

"Ryu!" Noya cried as well, hugging Tanaka.

"What the-?" Tsukishima said, blinking. "You guys are really actually idiots."

" _Nandato_?!" the two rowdy second years growled at Tsukishima.

"Nothing." Tsukishima said, smirking. "Just felt like I've been sent a reminder of how much idiotic you two are as well, next to the King and his stupid Queen."

Yamaguchi snickered.

"Tsukishima!" Tanaka exclaimed, anger coloring his voice. "Why you-!"

" _Ika gen neshio!_ (?*)." Daichi interrupted him before he could attack the blond first year. "So, Kageyama..."

"What will you do?" Suga continued.

Kageyama smirked.

A shiver went down on all of volleyball team members that were not Kageyama or Hinata.

"O-oi," Tanaka said cautiously. "W-what are you t-thinking about?"

"I'm thinking of returning the favor." Kageyama's smirk turned into his creepy smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kageyama zoomed out the door in no time at all, leaving his teammates dumbfounded by his sudden change in attitude.

"Gah!" the sun boy exclaimed, groaning while hitting his head on the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Shouyou! Gah! Why did I even confess in the first place? Am I really that stupid? Gah! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-!!"

" _Dare ga, boke_?" a sudden voice behind him startled him to accidentally making the next hit on his forehead a little bit too hard.

" _Itai_!!" the ginger exclaimed, clutching his forehead. " _Itai desu_!!"

"Ah," the intruder said. " _Gomen_."

"You could at least be sincere about it!" Hinata shouted at the intruder. "You're so mean, Bakageyama!! Why are you here anyway?"

"Hm?" Kageyama tilted his head to the side. "To give you my reply." was the reply he gave to the little orange spiker, before wrapping his arms on the younger boy for an embrace. He then pecked the boy's forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Hinata asked his setter.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kageyama asked him softly.

Hinata looked up to his face with bright eyes, the earlier pain from his forehead long forgotten. "I want to hear it."

"I..." Kageyama paused. "Love you too, S-shouyou."

Hinata blushed, but smiled brightly. "Hm? I didn't hear you, Kageyama. What was that?"

"Dumbass." Kageyama said softly. "Don't make me repeat it. I know you heard me the first time."

Hinata let out a tinkling laugh. "I did. So it's us now, huh Kageyama? No more you and me. It's us now."

Hinata looked at Kageyama with meaningful eyes. Kageyama smiled. "Its us now." He echoed Hinata's words.

Hinata smiled wider, loving the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his entire body.

"Quick!" a voice in a distance hissed. "Take a picture!"

"I'm so proud."

"Man, I'm jealous."

"You go Shouyou!"

"Well, it is to be expected."

"Shut up, Tsukishima!"

"Our team," Hinata murmured. "Doesn't know the meaning of privacy, do they?"

"No, they don't." Kageyama chuckled at his boyfriend's pout. "They are our teammates after all."

Hinata sighed, but kept on smiling anyway. "I guess we have no choice then."

"Let's go, Kageyama." he said, tugging on his hand.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied. "Let's."

Hinata grins, turning to his team, to their team, and raised his and Kageyama's hands together.

" _Ne, ne_ ," Hinata exclaimed. " _Mite_! Its us now!"

The rest of the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Club members smiled, even the ever salty Tsukishima.

"We know, Shouyou!" Noya exclaimed. "Look! We even took pictures to remember this day by!!"

"Oh?" Hinata's eyes lit up. "Lem'me see!"

"Here!" Noya showed him.

The two energy-filled boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the pictures, giggling at some cute ones.

"So King," Tsukishima drawled. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Kageyama grunted, not used to Tsukishima's kindness.

"He means it." Yamaguchi piped in from behind Tsukishima.

"I know." Kageyama says, sincerely.

"So," Tanaka says, coming up from behind Kageyama. "What are you gonna do now, Kageyama-kun?"

"I'm not doing anything Hinata doesn't want me to." was the setter's reply.

"Ooh." the rest of the team's members chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so proud of them." Suga said softly. "Aren't you, Daichi?"

"Yes, I am." Daichi said. "Wait, why are you asking me this, Suga?"

Suga chuckled, eyes sparkling. "Oh, nothing. Nothing, Daichi."

Asahi looked at both of them, smiling softly at the two.

Guess we have another couple to bring together. , he thought. But for now, let's enjoy Hinata and Kageyama's official party.

Asahi looked back to the two first years, a chuckle slipping past his lips. Noya is right, this is a day that is certainly to be remembered.

OMAKE:

"Oh," Kageyama said suddenly, as they were walking home. "By the way, Hinata, I heard what you said in the hallway earlier."

Hinata stopped walking, stiffening in place. "Which one?"

"Hm?" Kageyama hummed in a teasing way. "Oh, I don't know, something about your heart beating for me, maybe?"

"Y-you damn B-bakageyama!!" Hinata trembled in anger. "Get back here!" he yelled as Kageyama ran away to escape from Hinata.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama's ringing laughter could be heard in the silent streets, echoing off the walls of the little houses.

"Get back here!"

"Oi, Bakageyama!"

"Oi!"

A/N:

 **Japanese Terms:**

Dare ga, boke? —— Who is, Dumbass?

Nandemonai desu —— Nothing/ Its Nothing

Usotsuki—— Liar

Hinata-Boke—— Hinata-Dumbass

Kuso Kokoro—— Damn Heart

Boke—— Dumbass

Sugoi yo ne—— That's amazing*

Nandato—— What was that

Ika gen neshio—— That's enough*

Itai—— Hurts

Itai desu—— It Hurts

Gomen—— Sorry

Ne—— Hey

Mite—— Look

 _I'm not really sure about these translations. I'm pretty sure they're not that accurate, but that's about the best I can do, so Thank you!! Especially for reading._


End file.
